phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Nerds of a Feather
Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State area's annual sci-fi/comic book convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Momo, another convention staple. Read the full summary... Nerds of a Feather I vote for you, kevin.PNG|"I voted for you, Kevin." Wow, I can fly too!.jpeg Ok, focus..jpeg Candace makes the Roblox Death Sound Effect.jpeg Ducky Momo collector's plate.jpg Ducky Momo - I Hate People.jpg IrvingAlbertNeds.jpg PhineasandFerb'Monster.jpg CandaceDuckyMomo.jpg Ducky Momo loves you, too.jpg|Ducky Momo loves you too, Suzy PnF with Clive Addison.JPG|Phineas and Ferb with Clive Addison DoofenshmirtzWatchingTV.jpg ThePlatypusandHisGirlfriend.jpg The Landscape begins to crack.png Oh no! I've broken my mind!.png Reality's shattering before my eyes!.png AAAARGH!.png Phineas and Ferb appear in the scene.png Candace, you're fine. It's all special effects..PNG|"Candace, you're fine. It's all special effects." Special effects?.png Yeah, cool, huh?.png|Yeah, cool, huh? Ferb and I are warming up before we meet our special effects hero Clive Addison today at the Science-Fiction and Fantasy Convention. That explains why you're dressed in costumes from "Giant Losers- The Musical"!.PNG I'm dressed as Captain Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure XIV.png|"Actually, I'm dressed as Captain Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure XIV." And Ferb is dressed as Hymie Silverman from Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard..PNG|"And Ferb is dressed as Hymie Silverman from Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard." They're the two biggest movie series of all-time, and Clive Addison did the special effects for both..PNG|"They're the two biggest movie series of all-time, and Clive Addison did the special effects for both." Ugh!.png And take all your mirrors, and zebras, and junk and get out of my room!.png|"Stop being related to me! And take all your mirrors, and zebras, and junk and get out of my room!" Zebras?.PNG Anyway, Ferb and I aren't in your room. We're already at the convention!.PNG Phineas presses the red button on his control.PNG Phineas and Ferb disappear in Candance's room.PNG Phineas and Ferb at the convention.PNG Look at it, Ferb. Science-Fiction and Fantasy, together at last..PNG|"Look at it, Ferb. Science-Fiction and Fantasy, together at last." The Camera pans to the convention building.png It's breathtaking. Let's get in there!.png|"It's breathtaking. Let's get in there!" Hey!.png|"Hey..." Candace checking to see if the coast is clear.PNG Candace carrying her double bag.PNG Candace attempts to walk past her mother.PNG Hi Candace, Where are you off to?.PNG Oh... I'm uh... going to Stacy's..PNG Okay honey. What's in the big bag?.png Smaller bags..png Great! Have fun..png Candace leaves.png Inside the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention.png Isn't it magnificent Ferb?.png Special effects extravaganzas just have a way of bringing people together..png Phineas and Ferb walk past Albert and Irving.png If you think Lump Sharkboard can defeat Hymie Silverman, the elf prince, than you are three phlorics short of a foxonian zipfeller, my friend!.png|Albert dressed as a dragon and Irving dressed as an R2-D2 look alike Oh yeah? Well, you can carry your own action figures!.png The action figures spilled out from Irving's costume.png Ferb! There he is! Clive Addison!.png Phineas and Ferb spot at Clive Addison.PNG Phineas and Ferb with the finkies.png Do you have our special effects demo reel?.png Ferb holds up a CD reel of Clive Addison's special effects presentation.PNG Yes! I can't believe we're going to meet him!.PNG Phineas and ferb walk up to Clive Addison.PNG Phineas's POV to Clive Addison.png|Phineas attempting to walk up to Clive Addison to meet Irving blocks Phineas's way to Clive Addison.png Oh! Phineas, you're just in time..PNG Phineas, Ferb, Irving, and Albert at the convention.png Would you please tell this dragon loving heathen that the Space Adventures movies are superior to the Stumbleberry Finkbat movies in every way imaginable?.png|"Would you please tell this dragon loving heathen that the Space Adventures movies are superior to the Stumbleberry Finkbat movies in every way imaginable?" Oh...uh...uh... We're just....PNG|"Oh...uh...uh... We're just..." Phineas notices that Clive Addison enters a room already.png Phineas feeling disappointed.PNG Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in mourning..PNG What?.PNG Yeah, it also took me awhile to accept the fact that I had no brother any more..png Phineas says "What" again.PNG They actually think all those magic elves movies are better than Space Adventure's epic science-fiction genius!.PNG Well I....PNG Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Lost Shadow of Darkling Tower alone, was smarter and more realistic then all the even-numbered Space Adventure movies combined!.PNG The Finkies appear in Albert's side.PNG Yeah man! You tell him!.PNG The speckies appeared in Phineas, Ferb, and Irving's side.PNG Realistic? Space Adventure is based on hard scientific fact. It's like watching a reality show from the distant future..PNG Affirmative!.png Yeah..PNG That's correct..PNG Exactly..PNG The Speckies looked at Ferb dressed as Hymie Silverman.png Ferb walking to the finkies side.png|Ferb joining Albert's Side As it should...a-be..PNG Phineas and Irving with the speckies.PNG That fantasy stuff is for kids!.PNG It's almost as lame as dressing up as....PNG Ducky Momo or something..PNG The camera shows Ducky Momo.png Ducky Momo runs off.png The camera cuts to finkies glaring at the speckies while the speckies looked at Ducky Momo.PNG Finkies!.PNG Speckies!.PNG Suzy and her older brother Jeremy at the convention.PNG|Jeremy and Suzy at the convention Suzy getting her face painted.PNG Jeremy answers his cellphone.PNG Hey Stacy, how's it going?.PNG No, I haven't heard from Candace..PNG What! See told me that she was hanging with you today..PNG|Stacy's Cameo Really? She told me the same thing about you..PNG Anyway, I'm over at the Sci-Fi Fantasy convention with little Suzy. She's really into the kids stuff..PNG You know, like Sea-Horsie Hospital, air you know, lame stuff like Ducky Momo..PNG Ducky Momo appears.PNG Jeremy notices Ducky Momo.PNG|"Ooh." Ducky Momo!.PNG|"Ducky Momo!" Ducky Momo runs away.PNG Suzy chases Ducky Momo.PNG Uh, Suzy?.PNG Ducky Momo Running.PNG Suzy still chasing Ducky Momo.PNG Ducky Momo hides from Suzy.PNG Jeremy finds Suzy after chasing Ducky Momo.PNG You know you can't run away like that..PNG Oh, that was close..PNG|"Oh, that was close." The mask reveals Candace dressed as Ducky Momo.PNG|Candace dressed up as Ducky Momo Candace feels worried.PNG Why must it be so hard for a lifelong, closet Ducky Momo fan to go to a Science-Fiction and Fantasy convention, and find cool, rare Ducky Momo collectibles, without anybody discovering her dark, humiliating secret?.PNG|"Why must it be so hard for a lifelong, closet Ducky Momo fan to go to a Science-Fiction and Fantasy convention, and find cool, rare Ducky Momo collectibles, without anybody discovering her dark, humiliating secret?" Candace puts the mask back on.PNG Candace in a Ducky Momo suit walks off.PNG The camera cuts to the fans debating which genre is better.PNG Finkies Debating.PNG|"Finkies!" Speckies debating.png|"Speckies!" Come on guys, aren't you blowing this all out of proportion?.png Irving and Albert disagree.png|(Irving and Albert): "No." Finkies raising their fists.png|"Finkies!" (2X) Speckies raising their fists.png|"Speckies!" (2X) Come with me Phineas, you should meet with the Almordian Council. They'll set you straight..png But, what about Ferb?.png Oh, forget about him, he's nothing to you anymore..png Ferb with the Finkies.png|Ferb with the Stumbleberry Finkbat fans. Albert appears in Ferb's side.png Well, I guess I'm your new brother. Carry my action figures?.png|"Well, I guess I'm your new brother. Carry my action figures?" Phineas and Irving at the door of the men's restroom.png Irving knocking the door.png An eyeball prop looks at Phineas.png We seek counsel with the exalted one..png|"We seek council with the exalted one." A speckie with an eyeball prop allows them in.png Phineas noticed Baljeet sitting.png|Baljeet is the council leader. Baljeet?.png Baljeet dressed up as a sloth-like character.png|Baljeet as a sloth-like character. Baljeet is the only sixteenth level Space Adventure trivia master in the world..png Baljeet meditating.png I feel a minor disturbance in the universe, almost as if....png Baljeet hears a toilet flushing from the stall.png Nope! Now it is gone..png ...Okay..png Phineas turns his head to the right to see something.PNG Phineas noticed Clive Addison in the men's restroom.png It's Clive Addison!.png|"It's Clive Addison!" Pay attention!.png I have unfortunate news to report master. Ferb is... dressed like an elf!.png Yeah, and is costume's really cool too. He spun his own wool, and the headband's made of--.png Oh for the love of humillian dorphite! We lost Ferb too?.png He's not "lost". He's just enjoying a different genre..png Never!.png Baljeet uses his flashlight.png The line must be drawn here! Right between Phineas and his loved ones..png Oh come on. Did you ever consider that fans of Space Adventur-.png|"Oh come on. Did you ever consider that fans of Space Adventur-" Speckies!.png|"Speckies!" Right, speckies. Have more in common with fans of Stumbleberry Finkba-.png|"Right, speckies. Have more in common with fans of Stumbleberry Finkba-" Finkies!.png|"Finkies!" Maybe Speckies and Finkies have more in common then they do differences..png Oh! Bite this prop tongue from episode eight!.png|"Oh! Bite this prop tongue from episode eight!" Have you ever tried talking to them?.png Talk!? Have you met the leader of the Finkies?.png|"Talk!? Have you met the leader of the Finkies?" Buford is the leader of the finkies and dressed up as a barbarian.png|Buford is the council leader of the finkies. I'm sure you're wondering why I, Buford, have taken a leadership role in such a geek-centered enterprise..png Well, take a look around!.png This place is crawling with nerds! I'm like a kid in a candy store!.png Plus, I relate to the character of Odaf Underhump and his complex emotional inner journey..png Phineas and Baljeet with the peace treaty.PNG|Phineas and Baljeet with their peace treaty they made for the finkies. I seriously doubt this will work. Buford is not a man of peace..png Nonsense, I'm sure Buford will be reasonable..png Hey! No space bunnies allowed!.png I am not a bunny rabbit! I am an Almordian Vanksloth..png It's time to end this silly feud, so we can all enjoy Clive Addison's special effects presentation..png Baljeet, you prepared a peace treaty..PNG I did..png Phineas smiles at Baljeet.png We Speckies vow to live in peace and harmony with you Finkies..png|"We Speckies vow to live in peace and harmony with you Finkies." Phineas frowns at Baljeet after what he said wrong to the treaty.png All that we ask is that you admit that Space adventure is much better than Stumbleberry Finkbat, and that you have brought eternal shame to your families believing otherwise..PNG|"All that we ask is that you admit that Space adventure is much better than Stumbleberry Finkbat, and that you have brought eternal shame to your families believing otherwise." Umm... that's not really what I said-.png Oh yeah!? You and what army?.PNG Your question makes no sense as a response to what I just said..PNG Burford and Baljeet facing head-to-head.png|Buford Versus Baljeet Well, how 'bout this?.png Buford ties Baljeet's costume ears into a knot.png Baljeet touches and feels about his costume ears.png Alright, so it is war then!.png Bring it on, Speckies! We're gonna go all Hyborian age on you!.PNG That is not even a real age!.PNG Both fans go to their separate ways.png Phineas and Ferb feeling distraught.PNG To quote Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure Sixteen....png|"To quote Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure Sixteen..." Glorf.PNG|"Glorf." The first part of the episode ends.png|"♪Glorf!♪" The camera cuts to Phineas and Ferb in the last scene of the first part of the episode.png Now we've done it, Ferb! We brought the entire convention to the brink of an inter-genre geek war..PNG It's us to extend the olive branch of diplomacy..PNG I'll go talk to Buford, and you can talk to Baljeet..PNG May the luck of Sluffon be with you..png Always..png Phineas and Ferb walk in their separate ways to talk to Buford and Baljeet.png Ducky Momo stuffed toys.PNG|"Ducky Momo Plushies." Ducky Momo card collection.PNG|"Momo Collectible Card Game." Ducky Momo film posters.png|"Momo the Movie!" Oh, the Momo-ness of it all! The sheer Momosity!.png|"Oh, the Momo-ness of it all! The sheer Momosity!" Candace in a Ducky Momo costume notices Suzy.png Suzy points at Ducky Momo.png|"Ducky Momo!" Candace runs away again.png Suzy chases Ducky Momo again.png Wait for me!.png|"Wait for me!" Jeremy tries to stop Suzy from chasing Ducky Momo.png Suzy!.png Oh that poor sap in the costume..png Candace horrified.png She's relentless!.png Finkies and Speckies in line for the Alien's nest.png Candace goes into the Alien's nest.png Hey! No cutting!.png I want to see inside you head!.png Suzy goes through the Alien's nest to find Ducky Momo.png Three speckie fans in line.png These Momo nuts are such an embarrassment..png Seriously..png Inside the Alien's nest.png Suzy looking for Ducky Momo.png Ducky Momo? Where are you?.png|"Ducky Momo? Where are you?" Suzy feeling scared.png Ducky Momo?.png|"Ducky Momo?" An alien roars and lights up while Suzy looks up to the alien.png Suzy screams.png Suzy runs away.png Ducky Momo!.png|"Ducky Momo!" Ducky Momo gets up.png Ducky Momo emerges from the alien eggs at the Alien's nest.png Ducky Momo escapes from the Alien's nest.png Ha!.png|"Ha!" Now If I could just find one piece of Ducky Momo merchandise I don't already have, all this would be totally worth it..png|"Now If I could just find one piece of Ducky Momo merchandise I don't already have, all this would be totally worth it." The camera cuts to the genre fans at the convention.png Ducky Momo walking at the convention.png Phineas at the comics stall.png I've got to get to Buford, but how to approach it?.png|"I've got to get to Buford, but how to approach it?" Irving appears while Phineas plans his strategy.png Working on your battle strategy, Phineas?.png|"Working on your battle strategy, Phineas?" What? No! I-I mean... yes! Yes I am..png|"What? No! I-I mean... yes! Yes I am." In Fact, there's a way you can help..png Me? Help you? My manipulator-slash-grasper is at your command!.png Irving shows Phineas his manipulator-slash-grasper from his costume.png Great! We'll have to modify your costume a bit to get behind enemy lines..png|"Great! We'll have to modify your costume a bit to get behind enemy lines." Irving feeling scared.png Enemy lines!?.png|"Enemy lines!?" At the finkies area, Irving is disguised as a tree stump.png|Irving disguised as a tree stump. Uh, excuse me, Mr. Barbarian, Sir..png Buford holding a chicken leg.png Why do you disturb my brooding on the eve of war, stumpling?.png Irving feeling frightened.png I come bearing a message..png Irving uses his holographic project from his costume.png Buford notices something weird.png Witchcraft!.png|"Witchcraft!" Buford and the finkies of Stumbleberry Finkbat reacting to the holographic project.png What trickery is this?.png|"What trickery is this?" Irving still signaling his holographic project as the finkies exclaim.png Phineas appears in a holographic project.png|Phineas appears. Greeting, all-mighty Odaf Underhump..png Phineas, your kind is not welcome here..png|"Phineas, your kind is not welcome here." Just hear me out!.png In a theatrical landscape that's drowning in comedy, romance, and thought-provoking ecological docu-dramas, Finkies and Speckies are all outcasts..png They should be friends..png There are no friends in these halls, Phineas..png There are only my people, and those who must be destroyed..png The finkies glared at Irving.png But that's jus--.png Hold your words, outlander!.png Once Odaf Underhump has made a hasty and ill-informed decision, he cannot be swayed..png "To War" The War is Coming.png|Phineas, Ferb and Clive Addison worried. Finkies Flag.png|The flag of the Finkies. Speckies Feet.png|The feet of the Speckies. SF in the Convention.png|The Finkies are prepared for the battle. SA in the Convention.png|The Speckies also are prepared. Albert as a Finkie.png|Albert. Irving as a Spekie.png|Irving. Adyson Look-Alike.JPG|The Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress. Django prepared for war.jpg|Django loading a weapon. Finkies Prepared for War.png|A Finkie with a sword. Spekies Prepared for War.png|Speckie's mom. Buford and the Finkies.png|Buford. Baljeet and the Speckies.png|Baljeet. Sci-Fi and Fantasy War.JPG|To War. Finkies Singing.png|Stumbleberry Finkbat fans. Speckies singing.png|Space Adventure fans. SF vs SA Vertical.png|Both genres fans ready to fight. (Vertically shown.) SF vs SA Horizontal.png|Both genres fans ready to fight. (Horizontally shown.) Superior Technology.png|"You cannot resist our superior technology!" Barbarian Pits.png|"Smell my barbarian pits!" Things that blow up during the fight File:Cabin.jpg|A cabin in the wilderness File:Boat on the ocean.jpg|A boat on the ocean File:Bowl of fruit.jpg|A bowl of fruit To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries